Proposal
by It'sSoHardToFindAUsername
Summary: Dibuat dari sebuah komik dari zerochan. "Nn… daripada disebut 'sahabat' mungkin kalian ini lebih cocok disebut.. er, apa ya namanya?" "—OH YA! SUAMI-ISTRI!" Mohon review


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Proposal oleh Sonus Interest

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

* * *

(A/N) Ini fanfiksi pertama saya ^^, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang terselip. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Kebanyakan anak laki-laki menghabiskan malam dengan begadang main game. Atau tidur –terlalu- nyenyak sampai hujan lokal terpaksa dicurahkan para ibu tersayang untuk membangunkan mereka. Atau mungkin bagi yang sudah berstatus 'taken', akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang juga berstatus 'taken', tapi sebagai 'bayangan' ini. Seperti malam yang sudah-sudah, siswa Seirin High yang terkenal suka menghilang tiba-tiba ini menumpang tidur satu malam, dengan kata lain menginap di rumah sahabat-tapi-mesra-nya yang diketahui bernama Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-kun," Si biru yang sedari tadi diam dan duduk manis dalam pangkuan Kagami bersuara.

"Hn?" Si merah rupanya sedang sibuk dengan hairdryer dan surai biru muda yang basah dan acak-acakan sehabis melewati prosesi yang lumrah disebut 'mandi'.

"Hari ini Koganei-senpai –Mitobe-senpai juga sebenarnya- menanyakanku hal yang aneh."

"Hn? Aneh bagaimana?"

 _"Hey, Kuroko!"_

" _Oh, Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai."_

" _Hey, kau kan sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kagami. Memangnya kamu ngapain aja disana? Bukannya kagami itu tidak punya video game atau apapun dirumahnya?"_

 _" …" (red. : Ya. Aku juga penasaran.)_

"Nah. Sudah selesai. Terus? Kau jawab apa?", Kagami beranjak untuk menyimpan kembali hairdryer milik Alex yang semenjak tertinggal di rumahnya tidak pernah diambil oleh pemiliknya itu.

"Terimakasih. Yah, aku bilang saja; Cuma membaca buku, belanja bahan makanan, memasak bersama, memandikan Nigou (Kagami ingat kalau yang dilakukan Kuroko sebenarnya adalah dengan seenak hati melempar Nigou ke pangkuannya saat ia sedang mandi), lalu menonton film bersama (sampai akhirnya keduanya tertidur di sofa dengan berdempetan). Tapi tiba-tiba—

 _"Nn… daripada disebut 'sahabat' mungkin kalian ini lebih cocok disebut.. er, apa ya namanya?"_

 _"—OH YA! SUAMI-ISTRI!"_

"Itu yang Koganei-senpai bilang padaku."

Kagami masuk membawa sebuah majalah. Dari sampulnya, Kuroko menyimpulkan majalah itu majalah basket yang terbit bulanan. Ia baru ingat kalau majalah yang sama ia berikan pada Midorima yang katanya membutuhkan majalah olahraga sebagai _lucky item_ kemarin. Jadilah Kuroko melewatkan edisi bulan ini.

"Haa? Pasangan suami-istri!? Bukannya yang kita lakukan itu hal-hal normal ya?", Kagami berbaring telungkup di ranjang king size berseprai putih, tepat disebelah kiri Kuroko.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Ah, aku juga ingin membacanya." Kuroko membaringkan diri disebelah Kagami.

"Silakan saja."

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam membaca majalah bersama.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, rasa penasaran akan hal sepele tapi gila mendorong Kagami membuka mulut dan berucap.

"Hey,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau kita pasangan suami istri, apa namamu akan jadi Kagami Tetsuya?", nah, keluar sudah pertanyaan itu.

"Mm, Kuroko Taiga juga bisa.", sahut si bayangan. sudut bibir tertarik keatas. Oh, Kuroko ternyata juga ingin ikut bermain.

"Tapi bukannya Kagami Kuroko terdengar lebih, eh.. pas?" Kagami menyuarakan pendapatnya dalam perbincangan ringan nan ganjil malam itu. Majalah yang dipegang Kagami sepenuhnya terabaikan. Permainan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini cukup menyenangkan. Suami-istri pura-pura. Sandiwara. Permainan rumah-rumahan yang biasa dimainkan anak-anak kecil yang bermimpi rasanya jadi orang dewasa.

"Benar juga,", kata-kata Kuroko agak menggantung.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat."

Sepakat?

"Kagami-kun, maukah kau menjadikanku Kagami Tetsuya?", Kuroko menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Kagami, main-main.

"Apa-apaan itu? Lamaran?", Kagami menyeringai. Rasanya lucu mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Bisa jadi.", Kuroko tersenyum.

"Oh, masa?", Kagami menjawab sekenanya. Ia kembali melayangkan pandangan ke majalah yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Melanjutkan membaca artikel dengan judul besar-besar yang dibuat sangat mencolok dengan warna-warni dan gambar-gambar kecil bola basket. Beberapa detik berlalu tapi belum satupun kata dapat dicerna otaknya.

Otaknya justru mencerna percakapan main-main mereka dan kata-kata nyeleneh dari Kuroko.

*Blushh*

Setelah konek, baru Kagami tertunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat dan rasa malu.

"Kagami-kun lucu.", sempat-sempatnya Kuroko mengerjai Kagami yang bereaksi dengan luar biasa menarik terhadap 'lamaran' main-mainnya.

Satu geraman panjang dan Kagami berkata sambil melirik Kuroko.

"Kau ini…"

Bersukur Kagami memiliki tubuh yang besar, sementara Kuroko justru bertubuh mungil dan pastinya ringan. Dengan cepat Kagami membalik tubuhnya, menarik Kuroko yang tidak sempat menghindar saat tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik Kagami. Tahu-tahu posisinya sudah ada diatas Kagami, dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Kuroko berusaha bangkit, tapi tangan kanan Kagami yang menahan kepalanya dan tangan kiri yang melingkar di pinggangnya menahan Kuroko. Ia berusaha meronta.

Terlambat Kuroko-kun. Nafas pemuda itu tercekat dan jantungnya berubah menjadi abnormal. Berdetak cepat, tidak terkendali. Sampai-sampai Kuroko mengira jantungnya akan meledak.

"Ka-Kagami-kun—

" _From now on,_

Bisikan baritone rendah dan hembusan nafas hangat Kagami di telinganya membuat kuroko merinding. Demi apa, suara Kagami sekarang terdengar _sesuatu_ sekali.

 _.. I would like us to be together forever. Will you do me the honour of marrying me,_ "

Sedikit jeda pada kalimat Kagami, tapi tak cukup lama untuk Kuroko dapat menenangkan hatinya yang menjadi tidak karuan rasanya, dan rasa aneh di perutnya. Bisikan seduktif macam yang dilakukan Kagami sekarang benar-benar pelemah jantung yang mujarab.

" _I love you._ "

Tiba-tiba Kuroko lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, maupun berpikir.

Suhu di kamar luas itu terasa panas, sampai-sampai Kagami mengira AC-nya rusak dan malah memancarkan udara panas, bukannya dingin. Ia baru menyadari kata-kata yang baru ia ucapkan tadi sangat _anu_ sekali. Niat mengerjai balik Kuroko ditambah menyontek lamaran orang di taman, yang tidak sengaja alias secara kebetulan ia dengar saat pulang dari toserba beberapa hari yang lalu rupanya membawa dampak yang cukup besar. Kuroko hanya diam. Terus menerus-diam.

Hingga setelah beberapa detik berselang dengan penuh kesunyian dan gemuruh detak jantungnya sendiri, Kagami memberanikan diri memanggil pemuda yang entah mengapa terus ia peluk sedari tadi. Mungkin jangan-jangan Kuroko tertidur atau malah menertawakannya yang mengeluarkan lelucon garing macam lamaran contekan seperti tadi.

"Ku-Kuroko?"

' _O o.. aku sudah kelewatan sepertinya..'_

Kagami memikirkan kata-kata yang tadi dilontarkan mulutnya. Ya ampun, ia menyesal sekarang.

"Whoa—Kuroko!"

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Jangan bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu ta—"

Duh. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya. Ia baru merasa ada serangan jantung berskala kecil melandanya. Dipicu gerakan tiba-tiba Kuroko yang mengejutkan jantungnya yang sedang rawan, ditambah wajah kemerahan Kuroko yang hampir membuat jiwanya melayang dari raga. Kagami bisa melihat semburat merah menjalar dari pipi pemuda itu, sampai pada telinganya. Dan, oh, warna merah pada kulit pucat nan lembut itu sangat menggoda hati. Air mata tampak di kedua matanya. Ia sungguh tak kuat menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Kagami. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan.

"Itu tidak adil.."

Suara Kuroko bergetar. Tubuhnya berguncang menahan tangis. Pandangan itu. Benar-benar membuat Kagami kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"…"

Dua insan berdiam dalam kamar itu. Saling mendekap dan memancarkan kehangatan.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Padahal baru lamaran main-main yang Kagami ucapkan malam itu. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat, bukan di taman dekat toserba tentunya, Kagami benar-benar mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu? Apakah benar saat itu akan terjadi? Yah. Yang pasti,

Kagami tidak akan melepas pemuda yang satu ini—yang telah melemahkan seorang Kagami. Tidak, sampai pada titik ia telah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

* * *

Yaak~ Selesai sudah tulisan pertama saya ^^

Mohon review dan masukan

Sonus Interest


End file.
